Harry Potter and the Heirs of Hogwarts
by miss vermi
Summary: Yaoi( boyboy relationships)! But not until later For Harry's protection Draco and him must switch minds so the Dark Lord can't find him. But what do they think? As they learn more about each other... you'll find out. Plez R&R!
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Harry  
  
Harry looked around his surroundings curiously. He was in the Malfoy Manor. Still, after the long ordeal of trying to figure out why he and Dra- no, Malfoy, he could not call Malfoy by that name, just because they had a civilized conversation for a couple hours meant nothing- were sent here, to Lucious's own home!  
  
Dumbledore said it was for his own protection, but, when Dra- Malfoy was away; this must be at least one of the Death Eater's hideouts. The house on it's own looked ominous and looming. Harry became overflowed with a sense of foreboding. Malfoy's face lit up, it was his home after all. Perhaps Lucious's son was a death eater too, but back to how he got here. 


	2. The Switch

A/N: This IS my story. I'll explain. My Dad got mad at me cause he found out I had an account but it's okay now so this story is just on both me and my friend's account: iskusstvennyi or something like that  
  
The Switch  
  
Draco  
  
Draco remembered the morning clearly. He had woken up early and gone to the library. This was so he could finish his potions assignment since Goyle and Crabbe were too stupid to do it for him without failing. He'd practically been overrun for no apparent reason at that time. Trampled on, Draco watched the running boy fly by without so much as a 'sorry.' He ran after the boy, until they ended up in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Since the boy had stopped he could tell who it was, Potter. Even inside his head, he sneered it, as if it was some sick curse. Potter had been following Draco's former house-elf, Dobby. "Come, come, Harry Potter." Dobby's enthusiastic talk came to a slow, dead end as he saw Draco standing, smirking behind, Potter. His eyes got wide, and his ears drooped. Potter turned slowly to meet him. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry yelled at the sight of him. "What a pleasant good morning! I'm touched, Potter! I really am!" Draco said sarcastically. Harry shot him a menacing look, then turned to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and said coldly, "Bubblegum ice cream cone." The Griffin they stood in front of began to ascend. Harry turned to him again, "You can come if you want, and it's up to Dumbledore if you can stay." Draco silently followed Harry up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was pouring over a piece of paper and he seemed not to notice the two boys standing before him. Draco cleared his throat and the Headmaster looked up to find Harry and an unexpected guest. "Draco! Harry! Please sit down." "But...Malfoy?" Harry's question was left unanswered to Draco's delight. 'So what has Potter gotten into now?!' Draco wondered excitedly as he sat down. "Now, I know there is no doubt you are wondering why you are here. Due to Voldemort's threat, to your life Harry, we need to protect you even more than we used to." "But why is Malfoy here?" Harry blurted out. "I'm getting there. Now, recently, a new potion has been invented. It has not been tested yet on humans or wizards. Our own Professor Snape has invented this potion. It is not to be spoken of." "What does it do?!" Draco asked leaning forward in his chair, eyes glittering. "Two people would drink it, and then an ancient spell is placed upon them. Twenty-four hours later, no less, no more, if the founders of Hogwarts spirits approve the mind of the two will be switched. I want you both to swear, upon your lives, that this information will not slip past your lips." "I swear." "I swear." "Alright then, do the two of you, agree do switch minds?" Something plummeted into Draco's mind. 'I'll have to be Potter, have his friends, act like him, just because he needs more protection?! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!' "I'll do it!âE? Draco announced. Harry looked at Draco strangely. "Me too." Harry said. "We, the teachers, have come to know that the Death Eaters have knowledge of this and they are keeping a close tab on the school, to see who Harry would switch minds with. I see now they would probably expect one of Harry's closest friends to switch with him. Draco, they would not expect you. The only place that won't be watched is the Malfoy Manor." 


	3. The Sides Divide

CHAPTER 2: The Sides Divide  
  
Harry  
  
Harry paused before looking out the window into the garden with the beautiful lake and stone gazebo again. "It'll only make me think more about how I would be living with my parents now." He trailed off thinking aloud.  
"What were you saying Potty? Were you talking to yourself?" Malfoy asked as he rounded the corner.  
"Unless you've found something, I'd suggest you bug off before I get any ideas. You DO know we're basically still in school except no one can get us in trouble for magic." Harry had expected Malfoy's eyes to go wide or him to freak out or something but he just stood there coolly. They were in their sixth year and not only had they learned many curses, jinxes and charms but Harry decided that Malfoy must also know many counters  
"As a matter of fact I did find something out," Malfoy replied, and then added, "retard."  
"What?" Harry asked, ignoring the comment. He found out that he hadn't needed to say this since Malfoy had already begun to talk.  
"Well, the coast is clear." "THAT'S IT!?" Harry stormed, unconvinced that Malfoy could've spent THAT long just checking the house for people. Then again, it was a big house.  
Malfoy glared at him then said, "Follow me."  
  
Harry obeyed and trailed behind Malfoy as he swept though the house like he owned it. "Well, scratch that," Harry thought, "He pretty much does. He lives here anyways." He looked at the paintings that were displayed beautifully along the walls. They must've been old descendents or something because several of them had the same white-blond hair as Malfoy and his father. As Harry was thinking about this he realized that Malfoy's hair was very nice. It was always laid down and perfect. Recently, he had gotten into the habit of letting it all fall down so some of it fell over his blue- gray eyes and the rest framed his face.  
  
"POTTER!" Malfoy yelled at him. Harry snapped back into focus then realized he been daydreaming.about Malfoy. "What is it?" Harry snapped back. "We're here. And since I doubt you're very good at potions, I'll make it. So.DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"  
  
Harry was quite shocked by Malfoy's attitude and didn't touch anything, especially since he remembered what store Mr. Malfoy shopped at occasionally and that gruesome hand that was in it during his second year. Plus, he had no idea what kind of things someone could've made in four years.  
  
"Wait." Harry started, "Didn't Professor Dumbledore say that Professor Snape had already made the potion?" "No.He said that-" Malfoy turned around, "You can sit down in that chair you know." "He didn't say that!" "Dumbass. He said that Professor Snape invented it." "But.if we can make it- I mean you," Harry added quickly when he say Malfoy giving him the death stare, "then couldn't other people. Like, your father- "I HATE LUCIOUS!! I hate him! I wish we weren't even related!" Malfoy's eyes burned with a furious anger. "Uhh.umm.well Voldemort could too- "You say his name aloud too?" Malfoy interrupted again. "What I'm TRYING to say is that couldn't others make this potion too? If they got their hands on it?" Malfoy thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that's why Dumbledore made us swear." Harry decided it was true.but he couldn't help thinking.what WOULD happen if someone found it. And what if that someone was Lucious. Who would he chose? Then it came to him. Malfoy was picked for HIS safety too. So Malfoy wouldn't get caught by Lucious and the Death Eaters .Harry would.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! R & R! 


End file.
